opd20fandomcom-20200216-history
Haki Feats
OBSERVATION HAKI [ SKILL BONUS ] Prerequisites: '''Reflex Save 18 Ranks '''Benefit: Observation Haki, also known as Mantra on Skypiea, is the form of Haki which allows the user to sense the presence of others, even if they are concealed from view or too far to see naturally. With enough skill, one can use this Haki to predict an opponent's moves shortly before they make them, thereby making the attack that much easier to evade. Passively this ability grants a bonus of +4 to defense, spot, sense motive, and reflex save checks. The passive range is 50ft. This ability may be used actively once per hour. The user gains an additional +6 bonus to defense, spot, sense motive, and reflex save checks. The and the range is increased by 10ft. At the beginning of each turn following the abilities activation, the user must successfully roll a reflex save vs a DC of 30 to maintain the ability. Critical successes may be banked to negate one failure. The ability may be used actively additional times per hour, however, each time the DC increases by 15. Special: This feat may be taken up to 6 more times. Each time the passive skill bonuses are increased by +1, the active bonuses by +2, the passive range is doubled, and the additional active range increases by a factor of 10, and the DC decreases by 5. This feat can only be taken the 7th time at level 20 or higher, when taken this last time, activation of the feat becomes effortless and no rolls are required to maintain it. ARMAMENT HAKI [ MISC ] Prerequisites: Fortitude Save 18 Ranks Benefit: This type of Haki allows the user to create a force similar to an invisible armor around themselves or their weapons. This allows the user to defend against physical attacks that would otherwise cause them harm and strike devil fruit users as if they were normal individuals. Only significant physical force can overcome this defense. This form of Haki can only be used once per hour. While using this ability you gain +10 DR against physical damage. Additionally, all unarmed or weapon attacks deal an extra +3 damage. At the beginning of each turn, the user must successfully roll a fortitude save vs a DC of 20 to maintain the armament. Each round after the first this DC increases by 1. Critical successes may be banked to negate one failure. This feat may be used more than once per hour, however the starting DC is increased by 15 each time. Special: You may take this feat up to 6 more times. This increases the DR bonus by 2, the unarmed/weapon damage by +2, and decreases the DC by 5. This feat can only be taken the 7th time at level 20 or higher, when taken this last time activation of the feat becomes effortless and no rolls are required to maintain it. CONQUEROR'S HAKI [ DEBUFF ] Prerequisites: Will Save 18 Ranks , The innate capacity to rule over others. (DM approval) Benefit: Conqueror's Haki, also known as “ The Color of Kings” is a rare form of haki that cannot be attained through training and is only carried by one person in a million. This type of haki grants the user the ability to dominate the wills of others. The most common usage in the series so far is knocking those with weak wills unconscious. Once per hour you may choose up to 5 targets and roll your willpower against theirs. If you win, they fall unconscious for the same number of rounds you beat their roll by. So if you beat their roll by 5, they would be unconscious for 5 rounds. If you roll a natural 20 on your roll, every enemy target in the area is affected for the maximum duration unless they also roll a natural 20. The max duration for which they can be knocked out is equal to your difference in level multiplied by two. If the duration is two rounds or less the affected targets are brought to their knees and dazed instead of knocked unconscious. This effect does not work on characters who are the same level as you or higher. This feat has a range of 100 feet. This once per hour ability may alternatively be used to grant a +10 on a single intimidate roll. This ability may also be projected over a longer period of time, knocking out targets as the user moves close to them, mostly useful for theatrics, for each turn after the first the haki is projected the number of possible targets and the range for the entire duration is halved. Special: You take this feat up to 6 more times. Each time you increase the number of normal targets by a factor of 10, double the range, and add +3 to the intimidate bonus. For example, if you take this feat three times, you would affect up to 500 targets within a range of 400 ft, and have an intimidate bonus of +16. The feat may only be taken the 7th time at level 20 or above, when taken this last time, the ability may be used twice per hour. Category:Feats